Harry Potter and the Koysor Curse- 5th year
by Remus
Summary: Harry Potter is in his 5th year and lots of odd things are happening, including the return of me (Remus) lots of new professors!


Harry Potter and the Koysor Curse 5th year 

Chaper I "Moony Returns" 

Harry Potter was now in his 5th year at Hogwarts. He filed down to dinner with his friends; Hermione and Ron. They sat at their house table. They didn't eat right away like usual. Professor Dumbledore, head of Hogwarts, had an announcement. "I'm very happy to say," he licked his lips, face full of color, "That a former Professor has come back to visit for a week." Dumbledore said as he backed away for this Professor to stand. "Who do you reckon it is?" whispered Ron to Harry and Hermione. But they didn't have time to answer because much to their surprise Professor Remus Lupin was the one who took the floor. Their old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Lupin's robes were looking worse then ever and his hair was showing more gray, yet his face beamed. "I'm very happy to see you all again! It's great to be back for a little while." He said in his hoarse voice. Harry saw Professor Lupin look at him, eyes twinkling. Lupin sat back down at the staff table. Many Professors asking him questions that could not be heard by the students. Though Harry saw Professor Snape glare at Lupin probally remembering what happened last time they saw together 2 years ago. Dinner began; many students were talking excitably about Lupin's return. And first and second years asking about his teaching year. "I wonder were he's been ever since he left," said Ron talking to him self as much to the others. "He looks worse then he did before." commented Hermione looking over to the staff table. "Do you suppose he still teaches?" asked Harry. "I hope so, 'cause he was good at it." Ron said looking to the staff table with Hermione. 

Finally the students were full and ready to go to their common rooms for the night. Harry felt a cold boney hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly thinking it was Professor Snape. "How's it going, Harry?" said a voice much different then Snape's. It was the Professor that taught him to fight Dementors 2 years ago. "Professor Lupin!" Harry said happy to find it was not Snape. Professor Lupin looked from Ron to Hermione to Harry smiling. "It's so great to see you three again." "Same to you Professor." said Hermione. Lupin smiled a smile that made his white face look warm. "Why did you come back?" ask Harry while Ron stuffed a chocolate frog in his mouth that he'd been saving all day. "I wanted to talk you guys and the other Professors again. I also wanted to see how much better the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is then me." Lupin responded with the same warm smile he used to give to his class. "Oh, no Professor is better at Defense Against the Dark Arts then you!" Hermion said thinking about their new Professor that lasted in the job since their forth year. The longest lasting Professor they ever had. 

Professor Tamiiashi was an Asian witch. Her black hair lay straight on her back and her dark eyes glittered. She wore a deep navy blue set of robes, which made her light face stand out. 

"Remus, Remus!" yelled a voice coming from down the hall. They saw that it went with a stern witch, Professor McGonagall. Harry was shocked to see Professor Lupin and McGonagall hug and McGonagall peck a kiss on Lupin's cheek. "I've missed you so much, Minerva!" said Lupin in a soft voice to McGonagall. Chaper II "Professor Tamiiashi" 

Hermione decided it was time for them to start the walk back to their common room. She jabbed both Ron and Harry in the ribs and started off down the dark hall to the painting of the fat lady. "Password!" rang out the fat lady's voice. "Pegasus." said Harry as they all entered and sat side by side in front of the fire. "McGonagall and Lupin? Do ye' really reckon?" were the words that Ron said that they were all thinking. Hermione thought for a moment and said, "Well he has been gone for awhile, maybe they haven't seen each other and they are friends..." "Yeah, It's not like girls and guys can't be friends... we know that." Harry said after thinking for awhile. "But I do like a romance," said Hermione daydreaming about what Lupin and McGonagall's relationship may really be like, "How cute!" "Blah! That's sick Hermione." Ron muttered making a disgusted face. 

They woke the next morning and got dressed. The students headed down to breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking about the two Professors. At the staff table, Harry thought he saw Lupin wink at McGonagall, but his eyes were still heavy with sleep so he decided his eyes were lying to him. They had a wonderful, filling breakfast and headed for their first class. When History of Magic was finally over with boring old Professor Binns, their next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

There sitting at her desk was Professor Tamiiashi, but in the back of the room was Professor Lupin sitting down in a chair and reading a book. "Professor Lupin?" said Hermione in shock apon seeing him. Lupin looked up from his book, "Yes?" "Oh well I just wasn't expecting to see you here." "Well I'm staying in class to watch Professor Tamiiashi teach. I feel I should see how other Professors teach and if I could improve on my method." They took their seats along with the rest of class, many looking back at Lupin. "OK today in class we are having a pop quiz on the things we have learned," many groans were heard, "And Professor Lupin is going to assist our class for the rest of his stay, quiet a pleasure, I'm sure." Her dark eyes flicked a cold look to the back of the room towards Lupin. She handed out scrolls for the students to take their quiz apon. And shifted her attention to the back of the room. Harry watched as she approached Lupin. "It's great to meet you, finally, Professor Lupin." she said in a hushed voice. "Please, It's Remus." Lupin answered back. "Right, Remus, you can call me Area," Tamiiashi said in her smooth hushed voice, "I hear a lot about your teaching skills." Lupin raised his thin gray eyebrows, "Teaching skills?" "Yes, the students seem to-" she stopped apon seeing Hermione's hand raised in the air. She walked quickly from Lupin, navy blue robes flowing behind her. She put Hermione's test on her desk and walked back to Lupin. She opened her mouth slightly and licked her upper lip, "As I was saying, you're a legend around here." "What are you talking about - er - Area?" Lupin said in a hushed voice that Harry was sure he was the only one that heard, being in the back of the room. "The students love you." she continued. "Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfey," Lupin suggested, "She can cure anything." "Why? Do I look ill?" she said a bit of worry in her voice. "I don't like the way you're acting, Area." Lupin said and walked quickly out of the room. Harry's mouth dropped. After class Harry told Hermione and Ron about what he heard. Both were shocked, Professor Tamiiashi didn't usually act like that. Professor Lupin walked quickly down the hall looking behind him. "ACK!" a low woman's voice rang out, "Watch were you go old man!" Professor Lupin looked at this woman with a look of disgust, "I'm sorry and I'm not an old man!" 

Chaper III "Ryan's Leave" 

The woman had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes; she was wearing robes as shabby as Lupin's. She had thick plastic brown glasses frames that resembled cat's eyes and was not very tall. She was thin and her hands and feet seemed to belong to someone else much bigger then her. 

"Sorry, but you did run into me, it helps to watch were you go, ye know. Almost broke me nose!" Lupin looked at her puzzled. "Oh sorry," she stuck out her large hand and Lupin shaked it unsure, "Me names Professor Sarah Worley. A pleasure it is." "Nice to meet you, Professor Worley, I'm Professor Remus Lupin." "Oh, the fella that came ter stay for a week! I've heard about ye." Lupin forced a chuckle. "Ah yes, did you start teaching this year?" "Aye, I teach Astronomy." "Oh, that sounds interesting, I used to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." "Defense Against the Dark Arts?! I wanna teach that! Oh well, I'm happy with me stars." "Don't you have a class to go teach?" "Nah, don't teach this period, I only teach 5th 6th and 7th years, they don't have me now." "Oh, do you know Professor Tamiiashi? She seems to be off a bit." "Aye, don't like her much, too perfect, she thinks she's so great 'cuz she lasted more then a year like the other Professors." Professor Worley hurried off after waving to Lupin. Lupin continued his way down the hall to the dorm in which he was staying. 

"I did my homework for Professor Worley's class about finding the date from the moon, and I found out from the moon chart that there is a full moon this week." Hermione was explaining to Ron and Harry over lunch. "So what? Do we care?" asked Ron not getting why Hermione was telling them this. "Don't you get it, Ron? Lupin's here during the full moon, I wonder why'd he do that." Harry explained to Ron. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were off to their next class; Enchantments, Curses, and Magical Objects(ECM). It was a class they started taking in their 4th year. When they entered the usally dark and cold class room; their Professor was already there and waiting for her students to arrive. Professor Ryan taught this class. She had sholder lenght reddish-blonde hair and blueish-green eyes. She was Irish, loved a good fight, and giving out homework. She had bags under her eyes, and very pale skin. 

"Take your seat! I want to start early today. Sit!" they all sat apon Professor Ryan telling them too. The rest of the class entered anxious to start class, but before they could Professor Dumbledore stepped in, "Cathrine we need your help in the great hall, now. I'll teach your class, you just get down there." his face was very grave. Professor Ryan muttered something and said, "Right, sir" as she hurried off down the hall. Dumbledore looked around Professor Ryan's desk looking for her notes about the lesson for that day, "Very very unoriginized woman," he said to himself, "OK well, I can't find her notes so does anyone know what the lesson was to be for today?" Hermione's hand shot up, "How to counter curse bodybinds." 

Chaper IV "Sarah Worley/ Mercury" 

Next was Professor Worley's Astronomy class. "Class hand your homework in, if you've finished it and hand it in today, you get a chocolate frog each." There were groans from the people who didn't do their homework. They handed in their homework and got chocolate frogs, some shared theirs with the students that didn't do their homework. "Today we will learn about the god or goddess with each planet." She smiled at her class with her over sized lips. "OK the first god is Mercury. He wasn't accually a god, but the messanger of the gods." She grabbed for her wand and pointed it at herself. "Sarah Worley/ Mercury." Right before their eyes she became Mercury, messanger of the gods. Every one smiled in awe. "Mercury was the fastest man, therefore he could get message from god to god." She turned herself back from Mercury. Her class had a new respect for their weird, shabby robbed Professor. 

The students filed down to lunch, talking about their classes. "That was so cool when she turned into that god guy!" Ron exclaimed excitadly. "That god guy's name is Mercury, I read a book with him in it." said Hermione importantly. Harry thought for a moment and said, "I wonder why Professor Ryan had to leave." "Who cares? I'm glad she left then we won't any homework!" Ron said excitdly, "Maybe Snape will have to leave too!" 

Ron got his wish, when they got to Potions Professor Snape wasn't there. Instead there was Professor Flitwick sitting on a few thick books so he could see over the desk. "Professor Snape seems to be unable to teach today, so I'll be teaching." Many cheers rang out in the class. Draco Malfoy gave a snort of discust, "Professor Snape leaves so they give us this little excuse for a Professor!" 

Chaper V "Pick Your Professor" 

The next week at Hogwarts didn't get much better, many of the teachers had to leave there classes and help out in the Great Hall for reasons unknown to the students. Professor Lupin stopped watching Professor Tamiiashi's class and disappeared like most of the teachers. The Professors would pop into class every once and awhile to check up on things, but Snape hadn't been seen at all. Lucky for the students; boring, old, Professor Binns was gone and Hagrid was teaching his class. The only teachers left were; Professor Tamiiashi, Professor Worley, and Hagrid. These 3 poor professors had to teach every class by themselves. The other teachers taught whenever they could, but not often. 

"I just gotta find out whats going on!" Harry said, thinking aloud one night after dinner, "They haven't told us anything!!" "If we get a free class once we could go down to the Great Hall and see whats going on!" Ron started planning. "I don't think they would accually do what they are doing in the Great Hall, that would make it too easy for students to find out." Hermione noted. "I think we have a free class next week!" Ron remembered, "Check your schedule, Hermione." Hermione looked over her schedule, "Yep we do. 5th period Friday." "But they wouldn't let students find this out! We have to go under the invisabilty cloak or something." Harry said thinking this trough. "But Dumbledore knows if your under the invisability cloak or not, remeber in Hagrids hut?" Hermione remembered the time that they saved Buckbeak, the hippogryff. "Well, we could drink the Polyjuice again." Ron suggested. "There is no way I'm going to take that again!" Hermione spit out at Ron. "Maybe you could be a cat again Herm!" Harry said laughing. "What about that one time Worley turned herself into that god guy! We could learn that and turn ourselves into Professors!" Ron said exictedly. "It's Mercury, Ron! And that would work, I bet it's a tricky spell though." Hermione thought out loud. "We could turn into Professors." Harry suggested. "We'd have to be ones that aren't already down there, like Worley and Tamiiashi or Hagrid" Hermione explained. Harry shuddered at becoming Hagrid. Harry liked Hagrid, but being him is a whole different thing. Harry looked over to Ron and saw he was probally thinking the same thing. "But thats two girls and one guy. I'm going to become Professor Worley," Ron pretended to push up cat eye glasses and swish brown shoulder lenght hair, "Thats just gross." "Well, one of you will have to be a girl." Hermione said, annoiance in her voice. "How about you be Hagrid, and Harry and I be Tamiiashi and Worley." Ron suggested laughing at the idea. "No!" Hermione made a discusted face, "I'm going to be Tamiiashi, one of you could be Worley and one of you Hagrid." "I'm going to be Hagrid, no way I'm becoming some wacked four eyed fruitcake like Professor Worley." Ron dibbed Hagrid, that meant Harry had to be- "- Worley?" Harry thought about the thin teacher, faced framed by brown cat eyed glasses that changed in the light, "Oh fine, but only so we can find out about whats going on!" 

Chaper VI 

"Well, we need to find a book on how to do that spell, or ask Professor Worley herself." Hermione said. 

They hurried to Professor Worley's classroom and let themselves in. "Oh hello!" She said, surprized to see her students after class. "We came for some advice." Harry said, upfront. "Oh, Advice on Scrabble? Let me tell you never ever us abriviations in Scrabble. Me brother did once, never played Scrabble with him again, I told him TV isn't a real word!" "Er- no professor," Hermione said, a bit afraid of the professor in the room with them, "We wanted to know how to transformed that one time, into Mercury." "Oh dearie me! I can't tell you that, it's difficult magic. Tire the likes of you out!" Worley protested. "But Harry learned the Parturns spell, thats difficult magic!" Ron debated. "Aye, ye got me there Ron. I suppouse I could try to teach it to me best students. But I don't wanna tire you out." Professor Worley gave in. 

They did it, they were going to learn how to transform into someone else, without the Polyjuice Potion. Lucky for Hermione. 

~need to finish sorry, to be contiued~ 


End file.
